Leaf Rising Star Academy
by xHolyLightningx
Summary: In a school for Leaf's bestest and brighest the new student,Naruto,finds himself infactuated with Shikamaru a lazy cloudwatcher but will they survive high school? AU,OoC Explict Lemons and Masturbation scences. Yaoi and Yuri. Multiple Pairings
1. Prolouge

**Warning:**This story contains Yaoi Boy X Boy and Yuri Girl x Girl Don't like then don't read ya know.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any characters used in this fanfic.

_**Leaf Rising Stars Academy**_

"Leaf Rising Star Academy the perfect place for young adults with academic gifts and potential to become the biggest and brightest stars, Students will be well nurtured by the best teachers found in the country, While benefiting by some of the best state of the art facilities including a state of the art computer suite, Gym equipment and an Art & Design Studio. Students will also be staying in our lavish dorms which are perfect for studying and living in. We hope you will consider Leaf Rising Star Academy." A tall busty blonde woman was giving this speech to a group of potential students along with their parents.

Among this crowd was a 15 year old blond boy with his hair spiky and wild and his the deepest shade of blue with unusual whisker-like scars on his cheek on his silky smooth tan skin. Next to him stood a taller man with same hair and blue eyes and smooth skin. He looked at the boy next to him and ruffled his hair and said

"Well.. Do you think you can be happy here Naru? "

The boy looked at him and gave him a nod "Yup Dad" the boy chirped happily.

"Good." The father smiled happily at his son.

**Monday 9:30AM. School Foyer**

Naruto sighed. He wasn't exactly sure where he was supposed to be going. "_This academy is huge" _Naruto thought to himself. It didn't seem that big when he was here at open evening, probably because he was with his father. His father. Naruto missed him already. He had missed him two minutes after saying goodbye. He had missed him on the train ride here. Now? Now Naruto missed him more than he ever had in his life. Part of Naruto was tempted to just go back home. He felt so alone, so-.

"Excuse me, You wouldn't happen to be Naruto Uzumaki would you?" A rather soft, polite voice inquired. Naruto spun around to see a girl a little bit shorter than him. She had blonde hair that was separated either side of her hair in curls. She was dressed in the school uniform which Naruto noticed looked rather fashionable for a school uniform.

"Um…Hello?" The girl poked Naruto in the forehead bringing him back to reality.

"Y-yeah, I am" Naruto replied. He extended his hand to the girl. "And you are?"

"Oh yes, You'll have to forgive me for not making introductions sooner, I'm Mami

Tomoe, Pleased to meet you." She took Naruto's hand.

"Nice to meet you too Mami" Naruto gave the girl a grin.

" I hope you don't think me nosy for asking but…why are you only arriving this week ?" Mami asked.

"Oh well my dad took me on holiday last Monday for a week." Naruto gave the girl another grin

"You are aware they allow vacations during semester time right ?" Mami kept quizzing the boy.

"Yeah my dad cleared it with the headmistress before we went." Naruto explained

"Even so that only accounts for one of the weeks" Mami replied.

"Wait one ? This only the second week of term Mami" Naruto put his hands behind his head, obviously the girl must be confused.

"I'm afraid not Naruto. This the fourth week of the semester." Mami informed the boy.

Naruto's hand's feel to his sides as he opened his mouth in shock

"W-!"

**Naruto's Dorm 9:45AM**

"Do you like the dorm Naruto ?" Mami asked, as Naruto threw his stuff on the bed.

"Yeah it's nice, are all dorms like this?" Naruto inquired he turned around to face Mami.

"No, not all. This is a standard student dorm, there are more lavish dorms available for the student council president, the year group representative and children of staff members." Mami explained.

"Ah. Wow this school really does have everything…" Naruto said in half wonder and half excitement. I mean since he was gunna be here for two more years here being a third year and all, and- Hmm. It just suddenly occurred to Naruto to ask how old Mami was.

"Hey, How old are you. I mean I'm a third year cuz I'm 15. " Naruto studied the girl in front of him, she seemed older than him. Perhaps it was her mature attitude and the soft and polite way she spoke.

"Me ? I'm 15 as well which means we're both third years." Mami replied.

Naruto frankly didn't see how this mature girl could possibly be the same age as him. He'd met girls his own age and none of them were like Mami.

"Oh no" Mami shouted. Throwing Naruto out of his deep admiration for the girl.

"I lost track of time, I need to get you to the exam hall for your placement exam.""My place-what" He didn't an answer Mami just grabbed him and they started jetting off down the hall.

**Main Hall 11:15AM**

Naruto walked down the hall coming out from the exam hall stretching his arms out over his head and yawning. He hadn't expected an exam on the first day and why did Mami call it a placement exam? Speaking of Mami he saw her at end of the hallway. She looked like she was waiting for someone. She turned and saw Naruto and waved. "_Was it me she was waiting for ?"_ Naruto thought. _"Maybe she wants to be my friend."_

"Naruto!" Mami shouted. Naruto walked up to her and she smiled.

"So how did you find the placement exam ?" Mami questioned Naruto.

"It was okay, I answered a good 60% and I'm fairly certain I got most of that right. So..by the way why is it called a placement exam. I don't really get it." Naruto was curious.

"Ah…I see, I didn't really have time to explain did I ? The placement exam determines which class and star ranking you receive."

"W-wait a minute Mami you mean if I do badly on that test I'm gunna be in a loser class forever!" Naruto cried in a panic.

"No of course not Naruto don't be silly." Mami explained calmly so she wouldn't panic Naruto again. "One can request a placement test at any point in the year, also a teacher may put you in for a placement test for their subject if they think you should move up or down a class. You probably noticed the test was divided into sections. One for Math, one for English and one for Science. That decides which class you'll be in for those subjects. If you did well on the English section put poorly in Maths section you will still be in a English that suits your abilities." Mami gave a warm smile. "See, nothing to worry about."

"Wait, what about the other subjects like Art, Music and Gym?" Naruto hoped he wouldn't have to take another test. It was his first day for crying out loud.

"Oh, those are extra-curricular subjects. You can sign up to do those but they aren't required. I'll get you a sign up form. Follow me there should be some in the Library." Mami grabbed Naruto's hand and for the second time today they raced off.

"That girl is always rushing people around. Doesn't she know this is a school and not a playground." a rather tall boy with long brunette hair stated.

"Yeah she's gunna hurt someone at the rate she goes, and that would be troublesome." The boy next to him replied. This boy was slightly shorted with similar colour hair but shorter held in a hair tie.

"I have half a mind to teach that girl some manners Shikamaru, the amount of times she has bumped into me. It's deplorable." The boy with long hair stood up only to be pulled back down into his seat by Shikamaru.

"C'mon Neji what good would that do. It would just lead to an argument and that would be a drag." Shikamaru tried to reason with the older boy. "Let's just go out to the field instead. You can play football, I can watch clouds, everyone's happy." Shikamaru uncharacteristically got up and started rushing towards doors dragging Neji along with him.

"B-but.. That girl and her deplorable hallway etiquette-" Neji began.

"Can be ignored, besides is hallway etiquette really what this is about ? Or are you just looking for an excuse to argue with her ?" Shika knew he had caught Neji out, this was confirmed Neji gave up resistance and walked to the field of his own accord.

**11:30AM Library**

"Sorry it took so long Naruto, here are the forms you need to fill in." Mami placed the forms on the desk in front of Naruto. "One for clubs and one for extra-curricular lessons."

"Isn't it a bit soon for me to start thinking about clubs ?" Naruto gave an off-smile. He hadn't met anyone but Mami yet and he had barely seen other students around. He was nervous as hell.

"School rule I'm afraid, every student must belong to a club." Mami informed the boy.

"_Of course it is, the one time I need there to be no rule there is one. Stupid school."_ Naruto thought to himself.

"I'm gunna go get some books. Shout if you need anything okay Naruto" Mami said as she got up from the table and disappeared in to the maze of literature.

Naruto took this opportunity to go through the forms in his head. He started with clubs.

"_Let's see, School Newspaper: No, Poetry club: Hell no, Light music club: Maybe."_ Naruto skimmed through the club list nothing really stood out to him. Then he saw it. He didn't know why but this club enticed him, _The cloud watching club_.

_**End of Chapter 1**_

_Hope you guys like it. You may or may not have noticed I didn't describe the uniform. It's I want THESE BAD BOYS: /2012/01/366-days-of-anime-school-uniforms-day-1366-mahou-shoujo-madoka-magica/Seriously best school uniforms ever. Ignore the gym clothes though. Oh and the boy's one looks a BITCH to keep clean don't it 8D. Also if you got some of the references in this fic you should like totally tell me you got them, they're all from various anime you may or may not have watched. OH YEAH. NO BITCHING BOUT MAMI SHE ROCKS. (If you don't know who she is, she the blonde one in the school uniforms like of the first picture.) DON'T CARE THAT SHE DOESN'T BELONG HERE, MADOKA MAGICA IS WIN D8 (srsly bro watch it if you haven't) Also reviews, constructive criticism or even a PM saying I like you work. It's all appreciated. ANYWAY IMA GET TO WORK ON THE NEXT CHAPTER. _


	2. Chapter 1

**SUPER QUICK A/N;**

_**So just a quick A/N TO SAY A SUPER BIG THANK YOU TO Secret Moon Princess**_ _**WHO LEFT A REALLY NICE REVIEW. ISN'T THAT JUST SWELL OF HER 8D SO TO SAY THANK YOU I'M GOING TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO HER. (knowing my luck she's probably gunna think this chapter sucks) ANYWAY STORYWARD HOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

**Monday 3:PM Roof.**

Naruto stood on the roof, the location of the Cloud Watching club. Naruto wasn't sure why he chose this club over the other fun activities the school had such as film, cookery, music clubs but this one sort of spoke to him. It let out a chilled, relaxed vibe that Naru- What the hell was he even talking about. It was the name of a club for god sake. Suddenly Naruto spotted a boy slightly taller than him, possibly around 16, which would make him a third year, he wore his hair up in hair tie and to be honest Naruto found it rather sexy. He was laying on the roof with his hands behind his head with his eyes closed. Naruto was no expert but it didn't look like a lot of watching was going on in this club. Still Naruto walked over he was determined to join this club.

"Excuse me" Naruto looked down at the boy who opened one eye and looked up at him.

"Yeah, whaddya want ?"

"I'd like to join the Cloud Watching club please."

"No can do I'm afraid.""Why not ?""Because having someone other than me in the club would be...troublesome""H-hey, I'm not troublesome!""I didn't say YOU were. I said having someone else in the club would be troublesome. Stop jumping to conclusions."

"I'm NOT. It was just rude of you to say.""Now you won't let it go, you're just like a female.""I'm a BOY. And WHO'S GETTING WORKED UP.""You." The boy with brown hair shut the one eye he had open. It was clear to Naruto that this conversation, or more rather argument was over. Well Naruto didn't care. He went to turn on his heel and walk away, sadly his feet had other ideas. As opposed to turning on his heel Naruto more half stumbled which resulted in him faceplanting the concrete roof beneath him. "_SONUVVABITCH. OW OW OW OW OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Naruto cried in his head._

"You see. What did I say ? Troubesome." The brunette boy rose up out of his position laying on the floor and put his arms around Naruto's shoulders.

"Come on, lets get you to the Infirmary" The brunette tried to steady Naruto he was bleeding a lot. Luckily for Naruto they hadn't got his uniform ready yet otherwise the blood would stain and that would be BAD. Still determined not to look a fool Naruto shook the hands off his shoulders and rushed off shouting someone about knowing where he was going anyway. Of course he didn't after a good ten or so minutes wandering not knowing where the hell he was going he decided it would probably just be easier to get Mami to look at it, so he took himself off to her dorm.

**Mami's dorm 4:00PM **

Naruto was pacing around Mami's dorm relentlessly, after she had tended to his nose all he had been able to think about was his encounter with that boy. URGH HE WAS SO FRUSTRATING. If he had just let Naruto join his stupid Cloud Watching club none of this would have happened. Forget the Cloud Watching club he would the film club or whatever club Mami was in. Screw watching clouds and screw that boy.

"Naruto if you keep pacing you'll wear the carpet out, sit down and have some tea" Mami instructed calmly.

"But I'm so frustrated I wanna give that boy a piece of my mind!" Naruto argued. He was in no mood to be calm after all.

"Then do so if you think it will accomplish anything however if not, sit down and have some tea." Mami gave a warm smile and Naruto knew she was right. He was the new kid after all picking fights on his first day wasn't going to get him any new friends any faster. Naruto sat down beside Mami as she poured him a cup, he would never even have to see that boy again if he played his cards right by Naruto's guess they wouldn't be in any of the same classes because Naruto was WAY to smart be in a class with someone like him and he wouldn't join the Cloud Watching club, simple. Yes. Simple.

**Outside of English classroom 2-B**

Naruto was kinda nervous, ever since Mami had come up with the results of his placement test and his star whatchamacallit thingy and a timetable for him Naruto had been nothing but nerves. He was never that great at maths so it was no surprise he only managed to scrape into the D class for maths, which was basically the best of the dumb kids. He got into C class for science which according to Mami ment he would be doing Biology and English, more or less Naruto's best subject, he got into B class which was just one ability set below Mami whom of course in A class for everything. Naruto had also gotten a 3 star ranking which still had yet to be explained to him. Regardless of that now Naruto suddenly realized he had better go in being the new kid would cause enough of a stir without being late to boot. He walked into class getting the expected stares and looks from other students looking up from their books in order to stare at the new kid.

"Excuse me I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm new here and-" Naruto began only to be cut off.

"The new student, I wasn't informed of one joining my class. Are you sure?" A woman with shoulder length black hair looked up at him. Naruto showed her his timetable which proved he was in the right place.

"Oh well my name is Shizune, nice to meet you. At the moment we're all reading a book of our choice then we're going to write a paper on it. I guess you don't have one so I'll go get you something else to do this lesson. Oh yeah and also see how there's two people a desk in this class well that's how it is usually. You can take the free seat at the back. Anyway I'm off to get you that work." Shizune got up and went out the door as Naruto went at sat where he was told. The class was pretty much silent. He looked next to him to a boy about his age who was sleeping under a book. _Really who does that ? _Naruto thought to himself. The boy next to him seemed to stir from Naruto's sitting down next to him.

"So the book really that boring huh ?" Naruto a forced a laugh at his own lame joke. It wasn't much but at least it was an icebreaker. The boy next to him moved up to look at Naruto and this first thing Naruto noticed was that this boys hair was held up in a hair tie. A hair tie. It took a moment to register in Naru's brain before he looked at the face to see none other than the boy from yesterday… _Y-YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! _Naruto screamed on the inside.

_**End of Chapter**_

_SO YUH. Hope you liked that chapter Secret Moon Princess_ and I hope you guys all continue reading my fic. OH AND ALSO THERE WILL BE PORN NEXT CHAPTER. Oh and character introductions and plot, BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY PORN YAY PORN.8D Bye guys!


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N; Hey so it was pointed out to be my a very kind anon that the first exchange between Naru/Shika Didn't FIRETRUCKING FORMAT PROPERLY URGH. I SERIOUSLY DIDN'T KNOW THIS THE EXCHANGE SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN THAT CROWED. SCREW YOU FANFICTION YOU FIRE TRUCKING DOUCHE. I'd re-upload it but I can't say whether or not that would fix it so all I can do is offer you guys my apologies and pray this chapter format's correctly anyway STORYWARD HOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**In the Classroom where we left off**_

Naruto immediately stood up, doing so rather quickly causing his chair to fall behind him in the process which made a rather loud thud sound causing everyone to turn and look as the thud shattered the otherwise peaceful tranquillity of the English classroom.

"W-what are you doing here!" Naruto yelled at the boy.

"I'm in class, what does it look like, sit down everyone's staring." The brown haired boy sighed. Why do new kids always have to be so troublesome.

"B-but…" Naruto was kind of just blinking, he felt kind of stupid for asking a blatant question.

"Hey Shikamaru, what's this problem, new kid bugging you?" A boy with short, wild and shaggy brown hair turned around. Naruto looked, he was hot, really hot.

"Nah It's all good Kiba" Shikamaru replied. He grabbed Naruto by the collar and pulled him into whispering distance "Listen don't go getting yourself a reputation, it's your first day don't go pissing off guy's like Kiba. If you wanna avoid some troublesome issue's that is." Shikamaru hissed to the blond boy, who just carried on blinking his beautiful sapphire eye's.

"W-what makes you think I even what to be in your club now after how you spoke to me." Naruto whispered back.

"Fine…Don't join." Shikamaru replied bluntly.

"Well..I need a club to join anyway so…fine I'll join." Naruto picked up the chair he had previously knocked over due to excitement…Wait… excitement wouldn't that mean he was happy ? "_NO" _Naruto screamed inside his head that was not, not, NOT, what he meant. Naruto was relieved when Shizune returned and popped a book his desk. He buried his head in said book and didn't come out til the bell pierced the silence of the classroom. Naruto promptly stuffed everything on his bag and rushed off to his next lesson which happened to be Science. As Naruto burst through the classroom before anybody else he saw a seating chart on the board, Naruto couldn't help but notice that Shikamaru's name wasn't on it _salvation_, Naruto found his name and took his seat and got out his pens, pencils and a textbook he bought at the school store for Bio. Naruto hoped he wouldn't be sat next to anyone like Shikamaru…._Shikamaru…_Naruto drifted into thought about the boy with his brown hair in that sexy hair tie _mmmm that hair tie…_ Naruto was so lost in thought he didn't even notice when a girl with long blonde hair came and sat next to him and smiled. When Naruto didn't smile back she saw he lost in a trance so she tapped him on the shoulder which clearly startled the boy and offered a warm smile she grabbed Naruto's hand and introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Ino Yamanaka, let's do our best together um-""Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, pleased to meet you Ino." He shook her hand.

Soon a teacher called Yamato started giving them an assignment about organ's and various types of bodily stuff, Naruto wasn't really paying attention but Ino seemed to be taking lots of notes Naruto would just borrow them later. Naruto drifted in an out of the science class eventually to be awakened, rather rudely so, by a loud piercing bell signifying the end of the class. Everyone started filing out as Naruto realized it was break, awesome! He felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him back, he turned around to see Ino.

"Hey, sorry about grabbing you so suddenly, I was just wondering if you wanted to come hang out with me and my friends at break. You don't have to or anything I just thought since your new and all" Naruto nodded. He hadn't known Ino for more than an hour and a half but she seemed nice enough and he wasn't exactly in a position to be turning down friends anyway. With that Ino gave Naruto another warm smile before grabbing his hand and taking him to the dorm area.

**Ino's dorm 11;30AM**

"Wow…This dorm is AWESOME" Naruto exclaimed in wonder. He looked around the beautifully decorated room. Ino's dorm was a standard just like Naruto's and most other students yet it looked so amazing. More like a studio apartment than a crappy school dorm. There were posters and silk bed sheets. Beautiful flower arrangements in antique vases across the room. A television and mini-fridge that had been a gift from her parent's for getting some kind of award. They was also fairy lights draped around the headboard of her bed. Ino was clearly a creative person and Naruto was so jealous. There was a table in the centre of the room with a teapot in the middle.

"I guess I better make a fresh pot of tea before everyone arrives." Chimed Ino.

Ino walked to the area that Naruto sort of guessed was supposed to be the kitchen cuz her mini-fridge and kettle was there and stuff. Ino opened a draw of a storage unit next to the mini-fridge and pulled out a packet of biscuits and emptied a packet onto a plate and putting it next to the teapot. When the kettle was finished Ino made a pot of tea and gestured Naruto to sit on the mat next to her.

"You have super comfy floor mats Ino" Naruto then blushed realizing how embarrassing that actually sounded comparing to how it sounded in his head.

"Thanks so anyway I-

*Knock Knock*

"Come in it's open!" Ino shouted to the door.

Naruto looked up to see who was at the door when to his surprise he saw none other than Mami!"Oh Naruto! I see you've been making friends, Will you be joining us from now?" Mami half greeted, half questioned.

"Sure if you guys will have me and all" Naruto always felt making friends was super awkward, especially when your new. Damn his dad for making him 3 week's late! Still he can't deny he didn't have the bestest time in Sydney, all those hot lifeguards were mighty fine and to be honest so was his dad. If they weren't y'know father and son Naruto SO would, heck he probably would even though they are father and son and-

*Knock Knock*

Naruto was jolted out of his rather perverted and seriously inappropriate thoughts by a rather loud knock which to be honest sounded more like someone was kicking the door.

"Ah that must be Karin." Mami announced.

"Yup that's her knock, guess I better let her in." Ino got up and went to the door and there stood a girl with bright red medium length hair and some glasses and in her hands was a PSP gaming system, Naruto wasn't sure what she was playing but she seemed to be totally engrossed by it.

"Yo guys, what's shakin' with your bacon'" Karin greeted while not looking up from the screen. Naruto was really curious as to what game could be so good but first he decided he should make introductions.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, pleased to meet you" Naruto held out his hand for the girl to take. Karin looked up for the screen for a second to study his had then went straight back to game screen.

"Maybe when I reach a save point or summthin'" Karin replied.

"Oh…So what kinda game you playing then?" Naruto was determined to get a conversation going between him and this game obsessed girl.

"Dating Sim" Karin replied bluntly clearly showing no sign of interest.

"Oh…what kind of games are those, I've never heard of them" Naruto inquired.

Karin finally looked up from her game seemly having lost interest in it.

"A Dating Sim usually involves you, the player, playing has a faceless boy character while you romantically pursue the harem of girls your giving access to while searching for true love." Karin explained.

"_Sound's kinda cute, Maybe I'll see if I can get one"_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Oh then you graphically plough them via a series of 2D still images" Karin added.

Mami spat out her tea while Ino chocked on a ginger nut biscuit at that statement and Naruto could feel his face turning red.

"Really Karin, you shouldn't talk about such things when people are eating, or at all really." Mami scolded. She spat tea everywhere and it was pretty undignified Naruto could sense she was both embarrassed and angry. "This isn't an appropriate setting, we aren't one of your pervey clubs.

"Geez, I'm sorry Mami, anyway I gotta get to that save point." And just like that Karin was off back in her little perverted game world.

"Oh speaking of clubs, can the flower arranging club borrowing your dorm today Mami, our usual classroom is unavailable because of some bullshit." Ino asked.

"Sure, I'm happy to help Ino." Mami replied.

"Wait why not just have it her, what's so special about Mami's dorm?" Naruto asked?

"Well the student council president get's a larger dorm and the flower arranging club is-""WAIT, WAIT. MAMI YOU NEVER SAID YOU WERE STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT!" Naruto erupted cutting Ino off.

"You never really asked" Mami replied before taking a sip of her tea.

"Well… it never crossed my mind okay….So how you'd become the president anyway?"

**Flashback in Mami's head.**

_Mami could remember it perfectly. She was in the air vent's crawling into the ones just above the classroom because she dropped a hairpin in there or something. Okay so maybe not perfectly but who actually cares. It was when she got above the student council room she saw something she never thought she would._

"P-president…We shouldn't… not in here." Sasuke threw his head back to let out a throaty moan. "nnnghhnn" Another moan except louder than the previous one.

"Your body's betraying you Uchiha." Neji smiled while putting a hand up Sasuke shirt to pinch one of his rather sensitive nipples eliciting a rather low moan the raven haired boy.

"Hmm. I've waited all for this Uchiha, I'm gunna enjoy it" He said into Sasuke's ear as he dropped his trousers, before undoing his own belt and trousers. Then-

_WOAH, OMG HE'S STICKING IT IN HIS BUTT, HOW,WHY DOES IT FIT. THAT MUST HURT. OH GOSH. Mami was screaming on this inside while at the same time trying to fight the huge nosebleed coming her way. _Mami was snapped out of her inner thoughts by a loud moan from Sasuke..

"Neji it's so big and thick." He was moaning and panting now.

_OH EM GEE. THIS CALLS FOR PICS Mami decided. She reached for her phone and snapped some shots before crawling away before she was discovered._

When she next saw Neji she showed the pictures he had taken. This was a time when Neji cared about people finding out about his sexuality and so he offered her whatever she wanted and she decided she wanted to be student council president and well the rest is history. It wasn't the proudest moment of Mami's life but what happened, happened and she couldn't change it now…well she _could _she just didn't want to. Besides-

"Mami…Mami…MAMI." Naruto's shouted snapped Mami out of her flashback and back into Ino's dorm. "Man Mami you totally spaced there, so anyway how'd you become president?" Naruto asked starting at her like he was expecting she held a revolution.

"I just got lucky I guess." Mami said while nonchalantly sipping her tea.

**Ino's dorm 1;00PM**

Naruto went back the Ino's dorm at lunch time as he had been instructed to do by Ino just before maths. He knocked and waited for Ino to shout "It's open" before entering. Upon entering Naruto saw two new girls, one of them had long blue hair which was styled into an updo held together with a butterfly clip while the other just had rather short pink hair who Ino was practically hanging off of like she was a set of monkey bars.

"Naruto let me introduce you, The girl sat with Mami is called Hinata." Ino pointed to Hinata and she gave a shy wave and a smile, Naruto could tell she wasn't one to just jump into a conversation. "And this here's my girlfriend Sakura." Ino said her name with such affection, Naruto was about to hold his hand out to them both but he was interrupted by…

*Knock Knock*

Naruto turned around and opened the door since he was still standing by it just to see _him._ Shikamaru.

"W-what do you want ?" Naruto tried his best to sound casual but he could tell it wasn't working.

"You ran out of English so fast you didn't look at what you were packing and took my book by mistake." Shikamaru actually sounded casual, much to Naruto's annoyance.

"Oh…" Naruto dug into his bag and fished out the book and sure enough it was Shikamaru's Naruto thrust it at him quickly. "N-need anything else." Naruto asked ?

"Good" Naruto said promptly slamming the door before Shikamaru could reply.

"Damn Naruto your such a Tsundere, I'm going to call you Tsunaru from now on" Sakura said half joking and half serious. Naruto didn't much pay attention to her though because he was thinking about Shikamaru and how he was always right behind Naruto just like a shadow…

_**End of Chapter.**_

_**Get it ? Shadow's , Shikamaru ? I'M SO WITTY. 8D *shot* Seriously I'm finishing this chapter at like 2am so excuse Mami's flashback and I apologize in advance for any formatting issue that may or may not happen. Also sorry the porn was kinda disappointing but I feel like ima pass out but I'll make it up to you guys promise ANYWAY BYE, I'LL WORK ON THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN I WAKE UP AND I'LL DEVOLP THE SUPPORTING CAST ESPECIALLY HINA AND SAKU CUZ THEY BARELY EVEN GOT A FIRETRUCKING INTRO BUT I NEED SLEEP SO SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N; SO GUY'S HOW'S LIFE. I LIKE SPOONS. CURRY. WELL I DON'T REALLY HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO SAY SO STORYWARD **_

**English Classroom 2-B**

Naruto let out a moan of pleasure as Shikamaru licked up and down his neck before promptly biting and sucking on the soft flesh. Naruto felt so powerless and yet he enjoyed it thoroughly. Shikamaru put his hand up the blond's shirt feeling up and down the smooth skin on his stomach before reaching up to pinch his nipple, which served to make Naruto moan louder. It felt so good. He felt Shikamaru undoing his belt as- *Bzzt Bzzt Bzzt*

**Friday Naruto's Dorm 7;00AM .**

Naruto jolted up covered in sweat with a familiar tightness in his boxers. He turned to face the alarm clock which had woken him from his dream before decided he should get up. _7am waking up in the morning gotta be fresh ,gotta masturbate, gotta wash my whisker things. Seeing everything the time is going ticking on and on gotta get down to the cafeteria. Gotta get some toast, I SEE MY FRIENDSSS. Ino's looking pretty, Mami's looking classy. Oh look SAKURA LOOK'S LIKE A SLUTTTTT. It's Fri- _Naruto was cut off by a punch.

"YOU BASTARD. THINK I LOOK LIKE A SLUT HUH ?" Sakura yelled.

Crap. Naruto hadn't realized he had been singing out loud. He suddenly noticed that none of his friends were in uniform. Mami must of noticed the puzzled expression on his face and so she provided him with an answer.

"Oh that's right, I must of forgotten to explain but we go into the town that's about 20 minutes away, The school provides money for us today so go back and change in your dorm. We'll wait for you in the cafeteria ." Mami gave a wave and with that her, Sakura and Ino were wondering off and Naruto went back to his dorm to change.

_**End of Chapter**_

Super short chapter cuz I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHY BUT NEXT ONE WILL BE A LOT LONGER I PROMISE.


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N;**__** As promised to make up for the short chapter yesterday that you can has a longer one today cuz I'm a dedicated author like that so yeah also foul language in this chapter STORYWARD HOOOOOOOOOOO. I'm a pirate 8D**_

_**Where we like left off yesterday but a bit after that if you get what I mean.**_

Naruto pulled up at the end of a line of fellow third year students each of them being handed an envelope by Iruka Umino before getting on the bus. Naruto saw each of his friends getting on before him and sighed, he didn't really fancy sitting on his own and what was in the envelope exactly ? This school was so confusing. Naruto was handed his envelope by Iruka as he got on the bus, as he expected his friends all had the seats next to them occupied. Ino and Sakura were obviously sat together and Hinata and Karin sat next to each other though Hinata had her head in a sketch bad and Karin in one of her filthy games. The seat next to Mami had been occupied by the captain of the track team Tenten who was apparently Mami's like friend or something, Naruto would have listened to her when she made introductions but he busy not giving a fuck. Naruto saw two empty seat's and so took the one next to the window and pulled a iPod out of his jean pocket. So he didn't notice when someone sat next to him, that someone was obviously Shikamaru, Naruto had the best luck that way. He didn't particularly notice anyone was there til the earphone in his left ear was taken out.

"Never pegged you as the kind to listen to Rihanna" Shikamaru said startling the blond boy .

"W-what do you think your doing, You can't just do that to people you know!" Naruto grabbed the other earphone and promptly switched the iPod off, he wasn't going to justify his taste to him off all people. He was so impolite and rude and sexy, no, no, no, NO. Naruto meant abrasive or something off the sort. He wasn't really good with words and such. Naruto turned and faced the window trying to block out Shikamaru but it wasn't easy at all. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Shikamaru fish out his envelope from his pocket and open it to retrieve some money it.

"_Oh they have money in it" _Naruto deducted. "_Sherlock Uzumaki is on the case!"_Apparently Sherlock Uzumaki wasn't quite as good as he thought he was. He was still as readable as a local library book. Because Shikamaru started to explain.

"The school sends each year group off to town one day a week, by the time we get back it's free periods so you effectively get a day off. You obviously aren't required to wear uniform and the school provides money for us to spend. Before you ask how much the school provides the money based on your star ranking. You get a zero added to your star ranking. 1 stars get 10$, 2 stars get 20$, you get the idea. " Shikamaru informed Naruto.

To be perfectly honest Naruto thought this was the best school ever, because it had now provided Naruto with a precious chance to gloat.

"So what star ranking are you ?" Naruto asked slyly. "_If I'm only a three star rank then someone like Shikamaru could only be at best a tw-"_

"I'm a five star rank. It's kind of troublesome having to do honour's classes if I'm being honest with you." Shikamaru said.

"_W-WHAT THE ." _Naruto screamed inwardly. He Didn't even want to think about how it was possible that this lazy boy supposedly had more potential than him. Naruto simply gave a grunt of a response and decided not to speak for the rest of the bus ride which was all of 2 minutes after the conversation that had taken a lot longer than Naruto had thought. After getting off the bus Naruto looked around and saw his group of girlfriends and ran towards.

**Town Centre 8;20am.**

Naruto still believed his song was accurate Sakura did look like a slut. Her top was WAY to low cut and those hot pants were ridiculously short and he was no expert in women's wear but he was almost 99% sure that she was wearing hooker boots. He didn't understand why Ino was even comfortable with her dressed like that. Ino herself was wearing a skirt that stopped just above the knee's, some fluffy boots and a jacket over whatever top she was wearing, Mami was wearing a black dress that stopped just below the knees with white ruffles around it and some very classy black shoes. Mami always looked so elegant. In a way Naruto was jealous,, Hinata was wearing a similar kind of dress but it blue and purple patterns and her blue hair was out of it's usual ponytail and just hung down to her lower back and Karin had shoved on a crimson hoodie and some black skinny jeans with some high tops.

"Okay ladies let's roll onto Ayame's." Sakura hollered with whoop of a excitement following. The girls all walked towards this small restaurant. Naruto just followed them as this was all new to him. This town did seem fantastic though and it had a wonderful smell of food in the air and Naruto could see why, he could see many different food stands and restaurants around . He walked in behind the girls and the smell of pure heaven overwhelmed his sense's. It was better than an orgasm.

"Good Morning Ayame, we'll take five of the usual when you're ready please." Mami called out to the girl behind the counter.

"Coming right up Mami, you girls just take a seat." The girl form behind the counter replied to Mami. The girls and Naruto all gathered around a table waiting for their order to come.

"So what's everyone getting today ?" Mami inquired.

Naruto looked round to see all the girls pulling out lists with various item's and things on them. Most of the lists where pretty long and Naruto was fairly certain most of the items were very expensive.

" All righty ladies, it's seem we all have pretty long list's so let's meet at Ichiraku's at 12:30, and we can get the usual 8:45 tram into the shopping district agreed?" Mami said and everyone nodded apart from Naruto who had no fucking clue what was going on but decided to go with the flow.

"Um...actually I won't be able to join you guys for lunch, my family is picked up Neji and me at 11;00, Plus I only need to pick up some kendo equipment today so…" Hinata interjected.

"Oh, well if you wanna show Naruto around til 10;50 then bring him to HGamer then I'll look after him" Karin offered

"HGamer huh…I bet this is another list of your filthy games isn't it." Ino remarked before snatching up Karin's list. "Let's see, Horny Orgy, Bible black the video game, OH MY GOD, SUPER CUNT DESTORYERS. KARIN THIS LIST IS DISGUSTING." Ino screeched before slamming the list onto the table. As the waitress pulled up with five plates of pancakes covered in syrup and five cubs of hot chocolate. Placing them on the centre of the table before giving a quick bow and walking away. The girls and Naruto digged into the most delicious pancakes he'd ever have, lovely and fluffy and warm. Naruto was actually in heaven. It was obvious everyone was enjoying it. Enjoy a bit too much actually, so much so they didn't notice the time.

"Oh SHIT, LOOK AT THE TIME!" Ino shouted interrupting everyone's bliss and suddenly everyone was up and dashing about, Hinata had to pull Karin up and drag her with the rest of the girls as they JUST made the tram as they all climbed on. Said tram took them to the shopping district. Immediately everyone split up and rushed off in various directions. Naruto followed Hinata was prior agreed. Naruto noticed that just peaking out of her bag was a sketch book, Naruto decided he'd take a peek so he snatched the book out of her bag and peaked. On there was drawings of the girls and Naruto in Ino's dorm, drawings of trees and other stuff it was all pretty good stuff.

"Wow, you are AWESOME Hinata." Naruto said with amazement.

"H-hey, don't just look at that." Hinata grabbed the book off of him with a blush.

"It's kinda weird, to think someone as gentle as you would be so good at this whole fighting. You're the captain of the Kendo team right ? It's hard to believe-" Naruto began

"No Naruto I think you're beginning off wrong Naruto, Kendo is all about patience and observation, knowing when your opponent is going to strike, where their sword is and where their body is. You watch them, you know where and when to go. I love it, I love watching people, I think that's why I'm good at Kendo and good at drawing. You see?" Hinata explained. Naruto was kinda in awe, Hinata was amazing and so peaceful yet deadly like one of those cute poisonous frogs. Naruto loved frogs he thought they were SO cute. After a bit more walking they eventually came to the store Hinata was looking for, upon going inside Naruto saw tons of various guards, swords and other stuff. It didn't really mean anything to him. He WAS however going to watch Hinata in the tournament that was going to be held against a rival school in a week or so time. He was still working up the nerve to ask Shikamaru however since the tournament was being held during club time and he would therefore need club "leader" permission to do it. All Naruto and Shikamaru did up there was stare at the sky for two hours, why did it matter if he was there or not ? The club, he did enjoy it though because if nothing else Naruto could be alone with his thoughts and clouds, to really think about things. Maybe that's why Shikamaru had started the club in the first place, maybe he was a deep and intelligent-

"That'll be 40$ please." A shopkeeper interrupted his thoughts.

"Here you go. Thank you very much" Hinata handed over the money and then thanked the shopkeeper on the way she handed Naruto her 10$ change.

"Here, you can have the change, I won't have time to spend it." Hinata handed it to Naruto and then a beep went off in her pocket, She checked her phone to check the text.

"Oh, father's come early for myself and Neji I guess I better get going, I'll drop you off at HGamer since it's on the way."

"Oh okay, thanks for the money by the way Hinata." Naruto followed her out of the shop.

**Outside HGamer 10;45am **

Hinata had dropped Naruto off about five minutes early to the filthy shop that stocked Karin's games. Naruto looked up at the sky and saw some pretty nice clouds. Clouds, it made him think of Shikamaru. Shikamaru's hair tie, the smell of his cologne, the rough feel of his rather big hands, the way Shikamaru had just slapped him- Wait, what ? Naruto opened his eyes to see Karin.

"D-did you just slap me?" Naruto asked.

"Yup" Karin gave a blunt reply.

"Well…Why ?" Naruto blinked. He wasn't expecting such a blunt reply even from Karin

"You weren't responding, you were in the middle of a pervy fantasy, or something""It was nothing like that Karin!" He wasn't exactly lying he wasn't thinking about how he wanted Shikamaru to take him from behind or anything like that, of course he DIDN'T want that. Necessarily.

"Well whatever, anyway lets go inside I've got shopping for some collectors items.""Collectors items huh?" Naruto realized people collected some freaky shit but seriously from what Karin mentioned of her games when people dared to ask or from the titles they were not the kind of things you show your grandmother over a cup of tea. Did Karin even have a grandmother ? Well obviously she had to HAVE one but was it still alive? IT. That was rude.

"Sorry Karin, I didn't mean to phrase it like that." Naruto blurted out.

"What are you talking about ?" Karin looked at Naruto with a puzzled expression.

"OH, Well…I- For not understanding your passion about these uh-games…" Naruto blurted out.

"You're kind of a freak, aren't you Naruto ?" Karin stated bluntly and went inside the shop.

"_Geez, you don't have to be so mean do you, and besides you're a fine one to talking about being freaky_." Naruto thought to himself before following Karin inside of this clearly perverted store. Inside Naruto saw no end of rather disgusting games with equally disgusting titles. Karin waltzed into the store and glanced at all the various types of filthy games. Naruto glanced at one of the boxes and suddenly something occurred to him. Naruto had never asked but he was almost 100% certain that Karin was a third year like him. This meant that there was NO way Karin could be old enough to buy any of these games. Karin seemed to have picked a game and walked up to the counter, she put the game down and the 5$ for the game and told the guy to kep the change. He didn't even ask for any ID. Seriously while Karin might have looked it in what she was wearing but still, the fact he didn't even ask was bugging him.

Once they were outside the shop Karin clarified all on her own.

"Hmm. Usually that guy ID's me. It's a good job he didn't, left my fake ID in my dorm today." Karin said.

"_Ah a fake ID, that's exactly the type of thing Karin would do. Of course, why didn't I think of that." _Naruto inwardly kicked himself before Karin grabbed him and dragged him into a music store. Karin pulled Naruto into some kind of sections and disappeared into the listening booths leaving Naruto to wonder the sections as he picked up various CD's with interesting titles.

Naruto picked up Panty and Stocking; Angels of Sin

_Fly Away Now_

_Anarchy_

_I Want You_

_Beverly Hills Cock_

_Champion_

_Cherry Boy Riot_

Naruto put the CD back and picked up one called the K-ON Kollection.

Don't say Lazy

Fuwa Fuwa Time

NO Thank you!

Fude Pen Boro Pen

Naruto once again put the CD back and Karin marched out of the listening booth and grabbed Naruto by the arm and pulled him towards the tram stop.

"Shit, were gunna miss the tram, damnit why am I always late for everything GODAMN IT." Karin raged as they got on the tram which still surprised Naruto it was free.

**Ichiraku's Restaurants 12;30pm**

Upon entering the restaurant Karin and Naruto instantly saw the girls and their various bags and bits and it seemed everyone was showing each other their purchases. Karin and Naruto walked over to table and sat down and they both picked up their menu's and looked along them, Ichiraku had some delicious food on offer. When the waitress came over to take their orders it took Naruto almost five minutes to decide but after he and everyone else placed their orders and the waitress took their menu's conversation went back on topic.

"Oh, Naruto I couldn't help but notice that you didn't buy anything." Mami pointed out.

"Oh I just didn't see anything I wanted. " Naruto explained.

"Tsunaru, you should really look harder there are some GREAT things in this down." Sakura chipped in.

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that Sakura, honestly." Naruto responded.

The group carried on talking, giggling and laughing. Until the waitress bought their orders. Spicy dumpling and some rice and fried eggs for Ino.

Sakura had ordered some crispy chilli beef and sweet and sour noodles.

Mami had barbequed pork ribs that have been drizzled in honey.

Karin was bought the chicken and bacon pasta she ordered.

Naruto was bought the Miso ramen noodles in some sweet and sour soup with pieces of barbequed pork and chicken.

The group ate up with loud banter and antics until it was time to go. Despite it being Naruto's first trip into town but he enjoyed it. Friday was officially the best day of his first week.

**Friday Afternoon 4;30PM**

Naruto was wandering the halls looking for a quiet place to study, most of his friends had gone home for the weekend with the exception of Mami and Karin who stay at school during weekends. Unfortunately Karin had some coursework to catch up and Mami had a student council meeting…So Naruto was looking for a quiet place to study he thought he would try the old music room that was soon to be converted into a drama studio. He opened the door to said abandoned music room and some petals flew out of the door and into Naruto's face. Naruto saw five boys in this room. The middle one spoke.

"Hello…and welcome to Leaf Rising Star Academy Host Club."

_**End of Chapter**_

_**SO THAT'S THE END OF THAT CHAPTER. IT IS LONGER THAN OTHERS. AT LEAST BY LIKE ONE OR TWO SETENCES. OR WHATEVER. ALSO I MADE MYSELF HUNGRY WRITING THIS. ON THE BRIGHT SIDE THOUGH I GOT A MCDONALDS AND WON A FREE SUGAR DONUT. YAY MY LIFE. Anyway ENJOY xD **_


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N;**_ _Hey loyal readers. So sorry for the lack of updates and all that jazz but I only really can go where the plot bunny will take me and I think the plot bunny is horny because all I could think of the last few days has been filth. So that's what your getting nothing but pure FILTH…Yay! Sorry and I'll do my best to try and think of some ACTUAL plot. Boo IKR. I bet you'd just rather sit here and read porn wouldn't ya ? I know I would 8D Anyway PORNWARD HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_**Where we left off last time**_

"Welcome to the Leaf Rising Academy host club"

"No… just… no." Naruto before slamming the door shut turning on his heel and not even thinking about looking back there was a limit to how much he of this school ridiculousness he was prepared to put up with. He decided he'd find somewhere else to study hell maybe he'd just lock himself in his dorm until Mami or Karin dragged him out. This school was just bat shit insane.

**Shikamaru's Dorm 5:00PM**

Shikamaru just woke up from a long nap. Since his family only had him home for holidays Shikamaru used his weekends for two things number one; Sleeping number two; wanking. Seriously Shikamaru never exited his dorms unless he was getting food. Since he just woke up and it wasn't time for dinner and he just woke up it meant it was time for the other thing. Shikamaru reached under the sheets and felt his already hard member, It was amazing how morning wood could kick in even when it wasn't morning. He felt up and down his shaft. He then thumbed over the head and let out a very slight groan of pleasure. He grabbed his member and start slowly pumping his length. He slowly sped up as he reached down with his free hand to cup his balls, he stroked them which caused him to let out a rather low moan of pleasure. Shika increased the speed he was pumping causing him to let out another moan. Shika closed his eyes and let out another throaty moan. He felt a tight coil in his stomach starting to release. Another moan. His toes curled as he felt his warm seed spray across his stomach as he gasped for breath coming down from the high of his orgasm. He led there for a few moments in the silence before the bell signifying dinner pierced the silence of his dorm. A nap, a wank and dinner things had planned out perfectly.

**Ino's house 5;30PM**

Sakura lay on top of Ino as they kissed each other. Sakura bit Ino's bottom lip and Ino gasped which allowed Sakura passage into the other girls mouth. Sakura dominated Ino's mouth. Ino moaned into Sakura's mouth as she felt Sakura pinch her sensitive nipple. Eventually Sakura broke away from the kiss and licked Ino's ear eliciting another moan from the blonde haired beauty. Sakura trailed butterfly kisses down the left side of Ino's neck down to her breast. She got to the breast and left a few more kisses on it, she licked the pink sensitive bud on the end. She pinched the right nipple which elicited another moan from her. Sakura left the breast and trailed butterfly kisses down to Ino's hip.

_**End of Chapter**_

**BEST PLACE TO END A CHAPTER EVER RIGHT ? SO YEAH GOTTA LOVE THE HORNY PLOT BUNNY. OKAY SO MUCH LOVE. Also just gunna take this time to THANK EVERYONE OF YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS. MUCH LOVE.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N; **SO GUYS THE PLOT BUNNY HAS HIT ME. SO HERE WE GO STORYWARD HOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Outside of the Leaf Rising Star Academy there is a statue of a beautiful girl. This beautiful girl looks marvellous all year around. However it looks truly beautiful in the snow. Yes her features are defined and her hair looks splendid. Yes there is one true snow beauty at Leaf Rising Star Academy_

**Mami's Dorm Friday 1;30PM**

"Coursework, coursework, course work….COURSEWORK." Sakura screamed before falling onto her back and sprawling out. "What kind of school is this anyway ? This much coursework is unnecessary, unnecessary I say!" She yelled.

"Sakura please your distracting everyone, we're trying to work." Ino said sternly.

"Yeah well coursework SUCKS." Sakura cried out.

" Isn't it better than doing an exam where you have to sit in silence and can't ask your friends for help." Mami chipped in.

"Easy for you to say Mami Sue." Sakura replied.

"Mami Sue, is that like her full name?" Naruto asked.

"Of course not Tsunaru, I hope you don't think acting like a stereotypical blond Uke is cute. That's so moe it makes me wanna throw up." Sakura cried before putting her head in her hands in mock despair.

"Female characters who are strong, beautiful and skilled, perfect really are often referred to as Mary Sue, since Mami is gifted at a lot of things Sakura calls her Mami Sue." Hinata explained. "Back on topic however I also believe it's nice to help each other with school work."

"Sakura doesn't help, she copies" Ino said playfully before reaching for some of the snacks Mami had laid out.

"Well how about you copy out a diagram of me shoving- Did you just dip cheddar cheese into sweet chilli sauce ?" Sakura questioned loosing her original train of thought.

"Yeah so what, what are you my mother all of a sudden?" Ino replied sarcastically.

"Well if you let your mother do the things I do to you in bed then I think we've got issues" Sakura said in a playful joke voice.

Sadly Ino didn't find very funny, infact she almost chocked on her cheese, but a soft group laughter filled anyway.

**Roof 3;00PM **

It was only around the 4th of October and it was freaking snowing, heavily too. It was especially cold and the sky was rather dark. Infact their was almost clear sky. Which is why Naruto couldn't understand for the life of him why Shikamaru insisted that they still come up to the roof and watch the almost non-existent clouds.

Naruto looked up at the sky and all of the snow falling down. He wasn't looking forward to later to be honest, going out in this weather was just urgh… He sighed and noticed the air was so cold he had dragon breath. Immediately he started blowing out and watching his visible breath just evaporate.

"You aren't pretending to smoke are you?" Shikamaru questioned Naruto giving him a fright.

"N-no of course not! How long have you been here anyway?" Naruto asked Shikamaru.

"Since around half 2 give or take" Shikamaru said with a shrug.

"Where's your coat? It's freezing out here." Naruto questioned.

"I don't have one, it doesn't really matter." Shikamaru replied casually

"You'll catch a cold you know." Naruto warned.

"Why do you care, you got a crush on me or something?" Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow

"Pft no." Naruto scoffed.

Naruto could tell by the way Shikamaru hadn't lowered his eyebrow that it wasn't a very convincing answer. Naruto was surprised to see Shikamaru hand him a phone.

"Put your number in it." Shikamaru commanded bluntly.

Naruto wasn't really sure what to do so he complied with Shikamaru's request and put his number in.

"Good, I guess we can call this the end of our club meeting now." Shikamaru said with a smile. He starting walking towards the stairs that led off the roof.

"_I don't get him." _Naruto thought to himself.

**Hinata's Dorm 6;00PM**

_I can't wait to finally see you. _Hinata read it over and over again. It had been two weeks exactly since she had first started receiving these notes from an admiring classmate and Hinata still got shivers every time she re-read one. It was just all so romantic. Today they were finally going to meet. Of course Hinata wasn't a fool, they had agreed to meet in a public place and Hinata was bringing Naruto and the mysterious letter writer was also bringing a friend. The communication between them was slim however in order to get in touch with this person Hinata would have to write a reply to the note and put it in the envelope it came in which was white with a red edge and a rose letter sealer.

It occurred to her all of a sudden that she hadn't told her cousin Neji where she was going, she ought to before she left. His family where kind enough to let her live with them after her mother passed away. Her mother Hinata closed her eyes and she could picture her perfectly despite the fact she would have only been ten when she last saw her. Her hair was just a little bit longer than Hinata's almost reaching to her bum, the same striking shade of blue. Her lavender eyes which were pale Hinata's were. Hinata remembered the light shade of blush and red tint that her mother wore on her cheeks and lips and her perfume that smelt like vanilla. Her mother always looked so beautiful even when she was dying with cancer she looked beautiful. Her mother always told her that one day she would marry a handsome prince that would sweep her off her feet and make her a beautiful princess and for many years Hinata had thought she would fail her mother because no prince would want someone plain like her. Now it seemed like Hinata really was going to meet a prince who was going to make her a princess and Hinata was going to do her best.

She went under her bed and dug out a white box which had a dress in it. To be exact Hinata's mothers favourite dress, shoes and necklace that she one day wanted Hinata to wear. Now seemed like that day. She put on the dress which was white silk with some light gold patterns on it for the shoes they were simple black elegant heels with a rose on the side of each shoe and the silver love heart necklace simply tied the outfit together beautifully. In terms of make she was going to wear what her mother wore the red tint, the light peach-shaded blush and the beautiful perfume which of course Hinata had bought as soon as she found them in the next town over. Students had a 11PM curfew on Fridays and Saturdays but since they were both students that wasn't going to be a problem since they were both students. Hinata looked in the mirror one last time before leaving.

"_Mother, today is the day I meet my prince and make you proud."_

**Naruto's Dorm 6;30PM**

"_Alrighty then, Just gotta make sure I've left for seven." _Naruto thought to himself as he got ready putting on a black pair of pants and an orange hoodie. He hoped Hinata's date was going to go well of course he did but he didn't really feel like making an effort he just the friend. Naruto was just about to leave when his phone in the back pocket of his pants buzzed. He checked it to see a text from Shikamaru.

_Hey can you come to my dorm it's urgent!_

Naruto sighed he decided if he was quick and he meant quick he'd have enough time to see what Shika wanted. He walked out the door and walked down and around the corner of the hall way and knocked on the door to Shika's dorm.

"It's open" Shikamaru called from the other side.

Naruto entered and saw Shikamaru led in the bed under the blankets suddenly Shika's hand rose up in a rather creepy manner and beckoned him over. Naruto wasn't sure whether to run away or go to Shika he decided he'd go to that creepy as fuck hand. When he got to the edge of the bed Shika grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into the bed with him.

"W-what are you doing Shika?" Naruto spoke alarmed.

"Shika? You've got a pet name for me, that's cute." Shikamaru whispered into Naruto's ear sending shivers up his spine.

"Are you okay you don't sound well." Naruto whispered.

"Yeah…I guess I caught that cold and I need to you keep me warm." Shikamaru put his arm around Naruto and pulled him close before closing his eyes.

"Just for 10 minutes then" Naruto closed his eyes.

**With Hinata 6;50PM**

Hinata checked her phone after about 3 calls that weren't answered and 10 text's that weren't replied to, it became clear that Naruto wasn't coming and so Hinata started to walk back. She felt guilty for standing up her prince but…she couldn't shake the what if. What if It was come creeper, what if he tried to hurt her. What if. Hinata had made up her mind and picked up her speed. She was walking past the tree's on the path if she followed this she'd be back at school in 10 minutes. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea but maybe it was her soul mate. Maybe she'd never find someone else who loved her. No she'd definitely find someone else…she'd make her mother proud. All of a sudden Hinata wore a huge smile on her face for maybe the first time in her life she felt so pretty. As pretty as the snow covered tree's she was walking next to. Yes, even without a prince she was a princess.

**Shikamaru's dorm 11;30PM**

Naruto woke up groggily and saw himself next to Shikamaru's sleeping body. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and check the time. _11;30PM _

Naruto wasn't sure how he felt but…he was sure tomorrow would be the best day since he'd been here. Yes tomorrow would bring nothing but good news for Naruto. He closed his eyes and snuggled next to Shika.

_Yes…There was a beautiful girl in the snow near Leaf Rising Star Academy. This girl was beautiful and striking. In a dress as white and a soul as pure as the snow. The striking blue hair and beautiful red lips. But the first person to lay eyes upon Hinata Hyuga in the snow wouldn't notice this. No the first person to lay eyes upon Hinata Hyuga would only notice one thing…she was dead._

**End of Chapter**

_**HOLY SHIT. I WASN'T EXPECTING THAT I WAS LIKE TYPING AND THEN THAT CAME OUT AND I WAS LIKE CURSE YOU PLOT BUNNY D8 I LIKED HINA FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO HER NEXT CHAPTER D8 ANYWAY MUCH LIVES GIRLS **_


	8. Chapter 7

_**HEY SO I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I UPDATED BUT I GOT A NEW LAPTOP AND ALL THAT JAZZ AND RAWR. STORYWARD HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_They say that when you die your life flashes before your eyes, for me that wasn't true, I saw memories yes but memories from back when I was eight. I would run up to my mother and tell her about my day while I brushed her hair, I told her about my secrets and my hideouts all of it. While I was telling her I'd brush her long beautiful blue hair and If i'd been a really good girl she'd sing to me. Now I think about it it's kind of silly but I used to do everything to hear my mothers song. Then I remembered the day I waited outside of my mothers hospital room, I wasn't allowed to brush her hair anymore, it would fall out and make her sad. Nothing was worse than seeing my mothers face, A face that tried to be strong but just screamed "I'm scared." I remember being told that my mother was on the road to recovery, so I wished for my mothers full recovery and in return I would get 5 stars on my report card. I was so foolish back then, everyone knows that magic and mircales don't exsist . All the same I told my mother of my wish and she smiled and told me once she saw those stars there would be no doubt she would be well again. I collected my report card and saw all five stars. All five, gold and shiny. I raced home and demanded my father took me to the hospital and as soon as we got there I remember a nurse or doctor pulling him to the side but I didn't really take notice, I was busy rushing to my mothers room. Only to get there and see them packing away the bedding and preparing the room for someone else. I was only little but I knew, I knew i'd never see my mother again. I just knew..._

_My body was discovered the next morning by a jogger out for one of those ridiculous 5am power runs. My friends were all doing something different when they found out. Sakura was studying for a test in the libary, Ino was tending to the school garden, Karin was playing a video game under a tree, Mami was on her way to a school council meeting and Naruto was just walking down the hallway. It was no suprise that once news broke out classes were cancelled for a week and this left my friends time to discuss what impact my death had._

**Mami's Dorm 10:00am**

The group had gathered around the table in Mami's room, they had put a picture of Hinata in the centre and lit some candals around it our of respect.

"It just seems...so unreal. Like any minute she's going to burst through the door and say how sorry she is for making us worry." Ino spoke softly.

"She was always late, becasue Kendo practise ran late or she had to return a book to the school libary ." Karin added in softly.

"Speaking of the Kendo club, what have they decided to do about their now lack of a captain." Sakura asked Mami.

"They decided to disband this year out of respect, according to the Gai the members didn't feel right competing without Hinata." Mami informed the rest of them.

The group sat in a respectful silence for a minute. In a way it seemed like a bad dream, like Hinata had just been taken out of the school but Hinata was truly gone.

_Yes...I was truly gone but in a way I was more peaceful now than ever. My friends I'm sorry I can't be with you anymore...This is goodbye..._

_**End of Chapter**_

_**BYE HINAAAA D8 I'm gon miss her anyway sorry it took so long and was so short but I'm gunna be getting ALOT more free time soon, I'll use that to really take this fic where I want it. Until then I hope you can wait 3 Also I WILL be revisiting the killer but not until I have that free time I mentioned so until then updates will be short character development but I guess i need to flush out the cast more anyway. UNTIL NEXT TIME! 3**_


End file.
